nolanshscnotes55555fandomcom-20200214-history
Miltiades Philaidai
Miltiades was an Athenian Born Tyrant who served at the famous Battle of Marathon as its leading commander and is credited with the Greek victory in the First Persian War. Before Ionian Revolt Miltiades was a member of the renowned Philaidai family, named after his Half Uncle, Miltiades 'The Elder'. When he came of age he was sent by Hippias, the Tyrant of Athens, to rule over the Ionian region of Chersonesus, which had been the lands of his Half-Uncle, Miltiades 'The Elder' and Miltiades's brother, Stesagoras after him. Miltiades would arrest the local leaders to prevent revolt before it occured and ruling over the region with an Iron Fist. Miltiades then forged an Alliance with Olorus, King of Thrace, by marrying his daughter; Hegesipyle. King Darius of Persia would then march an Army into Miltiades's lands and force him to submit to Persian rule which he did. This would make an enemy of Hippias and his supporters as he was believed to have willingly joined with the Persians. Miltiades now a vassal of Persia and Tyrant of the Chersonese, was obliged to aid King Darius in his campaigns in Scythia. Miltiades would learn of Persian tactics and strategies during his time in Scythia fighting alongside them. Once he returned home to Ionia he encouraged the Ionians to begin a revolt against their Persian Overlords which he succeeded in. Ionian Revolt Miltiades and his Ionian Rebels rose up against the Persians and began to engage in warfare. They quickly captured the islands of Lemnos and Imbros and then granted them under the protection of Athens. These two islands were vital to the Athenian Economy as they served as safe way-station for traders going to the Black Sea. The Persians retaliated against the Revolt and Miltiades was forced to flee to Athens for refuge. However this would not save him as the supporters of the former Tyrant, Hippias who Miltiades betrayed, would arrest him and take him to court for his Tyranny in Ionia prior to the revolt. But this trial was acquitted. Battle of Marathon When the Persian Empire invaded Greece in the First Persian War, Miltiades was elected as the General of his Tribe, this was because of his internal knowledge of Persian strategy and tactics that would prove useful in the war to come. When Athens marched to war against the Invading Persians, Miltiades was highly influential, he convinced the Athenian Generals such as Callimachis to march to the Persians rather then wait for the Persians to come to them, this was because he was afraid of infighting (especially from the supporters of Hippias) that could betray the Athenian cause. Once at the Battlefield at Marathon, Miltiades possibly was responsible for devising the battle strategy that led to the Victory of the Athenians. He personally fought in the Battle and as a result was named 'Hero of Marathon'. Once that Battle was won, Miltiades rushed the Athenians back home to ward off the Persian Fleet that was threatening the city, which succeeded. After Marathon The First Persian War was a success. After such he was hailed as a Hero in Athens. Miltiades used his fame and power to organize a campaign in 489 BCE to punish those city-states that allied (medised) with Persia in the War such as Aegina and Paros. This expedition was a failure and Miltiades suffered a leg injury during it. He was taken to court by his enemies yet again for Defrauding the Public and was suspected from taking bribes from the Parians. Miltiades was acquitted of these charges but died shortly after when his leg injury turned gangrenous and he died. Category:Ancient History